


Brooklyn Nine-Nine Oneshot Requests

by StrangerWill17



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Anxious Amy Santiago, Bisexual Amy Santiago, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Charles Boyle Ships It, Dom Amy Santiago, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta has ADHD, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, M/M, Minor Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Multi, Other, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Protective Amy Santiago, Protective Jake Peralta, Protective Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Rosa Diaz Has Feelings (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Soft Rosa Diaz, Sub Jake Peralta, Trans Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerWill17/pseuds/StrangerWill17
Summary: Exactly as the title says XD
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 49
Kudos: 122





	1. info

Hey guys! 

So, I've seen a few of these around AO3 and decided 'why not write my own?', so here I am! While the other books I have seen are multi-fandom, this one is based directly on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, so sorry if you came here to request something for another fandom.

For this book, just comment your request for whatever you want me to write as a one shot on the latest updated chapter and I will write and publish it as soon as I can!

A few things I will not write:

\- Smut  
\- Suicide (Although I will write depression one shots and implied attempts)  
\- Major character death  
\- Jake x Doug Judy (I'm sorry, but I only see them as friends! Anything else is just weird for me)

When you are requesting something, please be specific! It will be easier for me to write your request if it has specific details, and the easier it is to write, the sooner it will be published!

Can't wait to hear and write your requests

-StrangerWill17


	2. I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Amelia209 "Can you do like a protective Amy over Jake when her parents don't accept Jake and her dad just says bad things about Jake"
> 
> Hope it's what you wanted!

Amy and Jake were sat on the couch watching Property Brothers when Amy's phone rang, the loud shrill of her ringtone startling her slightly as it vibrated in her pocket. She took the device out of her pocket and looked at it, dread and annoyance washing over her.

"It's my mother," she said in a monotone voice to Jake, who was looking over at her in curiosity.

It's not that Amy didn't love her mom, Camilla, because she did, but whenever she called it was almost always either to arrange a meetup or to tell her about the new, amazing thing that David had done. It was usually the second.

"Hello?" Amy said, holding the phone to her ear as she walked out of the living room and into the bedroom.

"Amelia? Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Camilla said, speaking loudly as she probably assumed that her daughter couldn't hear her.

Amy cringed at the column, holding the phone away from her ear for a brief second before replying. "Mom, you know you don't have to talk that loud, right? And I'm good, how are you?" 

"Oh, I'm alright. Listen, this has to be a quick call as your father and I are on our way to dinner but it's been a while since we last saw each other and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with us this weekend?" 

"I would love to, assuming that by inviting me, you're inviting Jake as well," Amy said, knowing full well her mother wouldn't invite Jake if she didn't point it out.

"Oh. Well... of course he can come. He is your husband, after all." Camilla responded, her tone sounding less bright than before.

Amy sighed. "Great!" she said, feigning excitement so as to cover her annoyance. "Is Saturday at eleven-thirty all right for you?"

"Sounds great to me, see you then Mija," Camilla spoke.

Amy went to respond but was cut off by the beeping sound that came through the speaker, indicating that her mother had hung up. Amy furrowed her eyebrows and threw her phone onto the bed before heading back out into the living room, her muscles immediately relaxing at the sight of her husband playing on his phone, the television paused so that Amy wouldn't miss anything while she was on the phone. She flopped down onto the cushion next to him and pressed herself into his side, inhaling his scent and bringing a feeling of safety and happiness over herself.

"You alright?" Jake asked in a soft tone, rubbing his wife's arm. 

Amy closed her eyes and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. "My mom wants to have lunch with us this weekend,"

"Well, it's not that bad, right? I mean, besides the fact that your dad hates me for no reason," Jake said. 

"Is it alright with you that we're eating lunch with them?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yea, of course. You haven't seen them for a while and it's not really fair to you that I wouldn't let us go because I don't want to," Jake responded, locking eyes with her.

Amy opened her mouth to respond but she found herself kissing him instead, the kiss slow and gentle, full of love. God, she loved him with her whole heart. Somehow, even after being together for so many years, every time they touched fireworks shot through her entire nervous system, butterflies rising in her stomach.

Jake put the show back on and they finished the episode they were watching before they decided to call it a night and go to bed.

\---

After three long, agonizing days at work, Saturday rolled around. Jake and Amy's day off. When she woke up in the morning with her limbs intertwined with Jake's, she almost didn't get up and instead decided that she wanted to go back to sleep, safe and far away from the lunch with her parents. However, her hopes of falling back asleep were short-lived as she felt Jake's hand playing with her hair, indicating that he, too, was awake. She hummed in response and opened her eyes to be met with his own looking back at her.

"Morning," he said, his morning voice deep and gruff.

"Morning," she replied, placing a kiss on his lips.

After laying in silence with each other for a few more minutes Amy decided to force herself to get up and get ready as she knew that if she laid there any longer she would likely never get up.

They showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast, then ran their few errands of running to the bank, grocery store, and stopping by the precinct to make sure that they weren't needed before they headed back home to prepare themselves for the dooming meal coming up way too quickly. Finally, Amy's alarm rung, indicating that it was time to go to the cafe her mother had suggested over text. Jake and Amy loaded themselves into their car and set off, hitting as many red lights as possible on the way, silently agreeing that they needed to get this lunch over and done with as fast as possible. They had small little ideas that they voiced on the way there about how to make the time go by faster, ideas like using small conversation topics so that it would be easier to leave once they finished eating, rather than being sucked into a large conversation.

They parked the car and walked into the cafe. Amy scanned the room, spotting her parents sitting at a four-person table in the back near a window. Amy took Jake's hand and led him to the table.

"Amelia! It is so good to see you," Camilla said, pulling Victor's attention away from his phone.

Amy hugged her parents and sat down, everyone else following suit. Jake was quick to notice that Victor and Camilla had yet to even spare a glance in his direction. He knew that they were purposely avoiding looking at him, acting as if looking at him would make their brains melt.

"So, how are you doing my dear?" Camilla asked. "How has life been?"

"It's great. Nothing too exciting has happened but that's alright with me. If the days aren't busy then that means Jake and I get to go home sooner and just relax." Amy responded, also now noticing that her parents hadn't acknowledged the fact that Jake was sitting next to her.

Camilla and Victor glanced over at Jake briefly, who smiled awkwardly, then turned back to Amy.

"So, any thoughts about taking the lieutenants exam any time soon?" Victor asked.

Amy's smile dropped ever so slightly at their deliberate attempt to cut Jake out of the conversation but remembered that the smoother this lunch went, the sooner they could leave and go back to the safety of their home.

"No, not yet. I'm happy as a sergeant at the time, plus being a sergeant means being able to be closer to Jake in the precinct, which I'm happy with as well," Amy said, once again trying to include Jake in the conversation.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Camilla said, her eyes holding a slight look of judgement as she looked at Jake.

"Back when I was a cop, if couples were working in the same precinct, they would be forced to work as far away from each other as possible to maintain focus on the cases rather than each other," Victor said, staring Jake down the entire time.

"Yes, well times have changed, haven't they dad," Amy said, glaring at him slightly in hopes that he would stop being so rude.

Finally, the barista came over to their table and began taking their drink orders. It was that moment that Amy realized she hadn't even spared a glance at the menu. No doubt her parents had already figured out what they wanted and Jake had most likely busied himself with decided what he wanted to eat and drink while he was being excluded from the conversation, so Amy was slightly panicked. She quickly looked over the drink menu, deciding on getting a tea, while her parents ordered. Soon, she was next.

"Can I get an Earl Grey tea, two sugars please," Amy said, then looked over to Jake, who was last to order.

"Hi, can I get a coffee please, four cream, four sugar," Jake said, oblivious to the incredulous looks her parents were giving him.

"Eso tiene que poner mucho peso, ¿verdad? (That has to put on a lot of weight, right?)" Victor said, looking at his Camilla

"Excuse me?" Amy said as soon as the barista walked away, anger lacing her voice.

"What, Mija? Is everything all right?" Victor asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Eso tiene que poner mucho peso, ¿verdad?" Amy said in a mocking voice. "No, everything is not alright!" She said rather loudly, gathering the attention of people around her.

"Babe, calm down. It's fine," Jake said, taking her hand. He had no idea what Victor said but based off of his wife's reaction it wasn't good.

"It's not fine!" Amy said, lowering her voice a little so as to not disturb anyone else again. "He is being rude to you for no reason! He had no right to act this way, you've done nothing wrong,"

At this, Victor scoffed. The glare that Amy shot her dad was enough to make even the Devil scared.

"Oookay, let's just take a breath, calm down, and ignore the fact that anything was said, hmm?" Jake reasoned, wanting this lunch to remain calm and not burst into a fight over a small comment.

Thankfully, the Santiago's agreed, though Amy was still visibly upset with her dad. Soon, after a few short and awkward conversations, the barista came back with their drinks and took their orders. Then, after another less-short conversation, food was served, which meant that they could busy themselves with eating rather than talking. However, the peace was short-lived when Jake went to bite into his sandwich and a small amount to mayonnaise has squirted onto his hand. Now, this would normally not be a large deal but because of Victors burning hatred for his Son-in-law, he had to make a comment.

"Haragán (Slob)" He muttered under his breath.

Amy, who was currently wiping her mouth, threw her napkin onto the table in anger, having heard her fathers comment. "Alright. That's it. Jake, I'm sorry but we're leaving. We can grab something on the way home but I cannot sit here any longer with Him." She said, growling slightly when she spoke about Victor.

"O-oh, um, okay," Jake said, afraid to argue with his wife, who was visibly shaking with anger.

"Amelia!" Camilla said, trying to stop Amy as the pair stood up.

"No, Madre (mother), I am not going to sit here and watch while Padre insults Jake in a language he doesn't know. It's not fair. He shouldn't even be insulting him at all, no matter the language! He is my husband and I love him and being dad jerk to him is not going to change that," Amy spoke, venom lacing her voice. "Let's go,"

Amy took Jake's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant, straight to the car. She opened the passenger door for him then walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat, speeding the car away as soon as Jake closed the door, not even giving either of them a chance to buckle up. After driving for a few minutes in silence, Jake decided to break the tension.

"Maybe I should start taking Spanish lessons," He joked, hoping to lighten the mood, though Amy's face stayed as still as stone.

Jake took her hand and rubbed circles into the back of it with his thumb, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. After a short, tense minute, Amy's face began to relax a little.

"I love you," He said to her gently, squeezing her hand a little to emphasize what he said.

"Love you too," Amy responded, finally looking at him.

"Mcdonalds?" He suggested.

"You know it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The first chapter.
> 
> Once again, hope it's what you wanted Amelia209!
> 
> Remember, don't be shy to request!!
> 
> -StrangerWill17


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Alex267856 "Hi! Can you write a Kevin/Raymond fix? I imagine something like Kevin is in some kind of big disaster (car crash, something like that) and Raymond is super worried about him because he can find him. Obviously with a happy ending. Also, thank you so much for doing this :)"

Captain Raymond Holt was in a particularly bad mood today. Not even the friendliness from Terry Jeffords or jokes from Jake Peralta could bring him a better mood, which, even though it may not seem like it sometimes, often did. The cause for his bad mood was unknown to his detectives, as it was information that he felt didn't need to be known by them, but he and Kevin had gotten in a fight the previous night, which ended with him sleeping in the guest room. He never intended for the fight to turn out the way it did, what with them sleeping in separate rooms and barely speaking to each other the next day.

Sighing to himself, Holt picked up his phone once again and dialed his husband's phone number, only for it to go to voice-mail for the fifth time. Normally, Raymond would give up calling and would instead wait for the evening to come so he could speak to Kevin in person, but today he had an odd feeling settle in his stomach, a feeling that only felt worse every time the phone went to voice-mail.

Fed up with Kevin not answering the phone, Holt grabbed his jacket and strode out of the precinct, deciding that if Kevin wasn't going to answer his phone he would go see him and talk to him in person instead. And so Raymond got in his car and drove off in the direction of the university that Kevin taught at, preparing what he was going to say to his husband in his mind on the way. 

He pulled into the parking lot and parked in the guest lot. He speed walked past anyone whom he would usually talk to and instead headed straight for Kevins usual classroom, though, as he observed, Kevin wasn't in the classroom. Rather, there was a teacher whom Holt had never met before teaching Kevins class.

The sick feeling Holt had earlier had returned, only this time it was stronger than ever. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Raymond went to the head office and stood at the counter, waiting to be acknowledged by the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The lady asked, looking up at the man in front of her.

"Hello. Do you happen to know where Kevin Cozner is? I am his husband, Raymond H-"

"Yes, I know who you are. Mr. Cozner called in sick today, didn't give a reason why though," She said, cutting him off.

"Oh. Alright. Thank you," Holt said before exiting the office and then the school.

He settled himself back down into the drivers seat of his car and called Kevin once again, still no answer. A feeling of absolute dread washed over him as he thought of all of the possibilities of what could have happened to his husband. Swallowing hard, Raymond drove off, heading back to the precinct to see if he could track his husband's phone and see where he was.

Holt called the tech guy to his office and waited as the man traced his husbands phone number, eventually finding it fifteen minutes out of the west side of the city. Setting off once again, Holt drove to the area which Kevins phone was found. The ride was in silence, no music playing. Raymond thought that if he listened to anything or tried to talk to himself, he might throw up.

He couldn't figure out why, but an intense worry had settled over him as soon as he had found out where Kevin was. Since when did Kevin go on a drive without telling Raymond, whether they were fighting or not? 

Soon, Holt had exited the city limits, now finding himself fidgeting, his fingers tapping the steering wheel at a quick pace. He knew he was driving a few miles over the speed limit but he couldn't be bothered to care as he needed to find Kevin as soon as he could and know that he was okay and that nothing was wrong. That, however, was not going to be a possibility as the sight of emergency light were blinking up ahead, coming from both an ambulance and two cop cars. 

Holt pulled his car over immediately and felt his heart drop, his breath hitching in his throat, as he saw the sight of his husbands car over-turned in the ditch. Soon, he saw a few EMT's pushing a gurney towards the ambulance, a person laying on top of it. Holt ran after them, immediately recognizing the well combed auburn hair that rested on the injured man's head.

"Kevin!" Holt spoke, rushing to the side of the gurney.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away," an EMT said, putting her arm out to stop Holt from following them.

"He-he's my husband," Holt said, moving back to the side of the bed.

The EMT's shared a look before nodding and allowing Holt into the ambulance with them, taking off down the highway and towards the hospital. Tears filled Holts eyes at the sight of his husband, laying hurt and unconscious in front of him.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital and in a blink Kevin was rushed away. Away from Holt. Away from his husband.

\--

A few hours passed and Kevin was finally out of surgery. Raymond rushed to his husbands side, careful not to wake him up as he gently took Kevins hand in his, a few silent tears falling. He knew that Kevin was going to be alright and that it could have been a lot worse, but that didn't stop Holt from feeling awful about everything. He couldnt stop thinking about the fact that maybe, just maybe, if they didn't have a fight then Kevin wouldn't be hurt like he is now.

At some point, Holt must have fallen asleep as he woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and lifted his head up to be met with Kevin's eyes looking into his.

"Oh, Kevin, I-"

"It's alright, Raymond. No need to apologize. The events of today were not your fault. You are not to blame," Kevin spoke with a slightly raspy voice, no doubt that his throat was sore. 

Holt took Kevin's hand in both of his and looked deeply into his husbands eyes. Tears filled his own as he carefully pulled Kevin into his embrace, inhaling his scent. Kevin was 𝙨𝙖𝙛𝙚.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that it was what you wanted! I did my best but I had to write this in a rush. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment your requests!
> 
> -StrangerWill17


	4. 'Not' sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Marie h. "hi! could you write a fic where jake is sick but he denies it and amy takes care of him, maybe set during their early relationship? thanks and i’m looking forward to reading this series!! :)"
> 
> BTW, all typos while Jake is talking are on purpose!

"Peralta, go home. I don't wanna get your disease and give it to my baby girls" Terry said from behind Jake, who was currently blowing his nose.

"'M mot sick" Jake responded, though his stuffed nose and cough fits proved otherwise.

"Yea, okay. Tell that to the gross wads of kleenex all over your desk. You should throw those out by the way, that's nasty," Rosa piped up.

Jake made a face at her comment before sweeping the tissues into the trash bin. Well, more like attempting to but missing poorly and littering them all over the floor instead. The others retured to work and Jake turned back to his computer game of solitaire, which he was losing terribly at. Just then, the elevator doors opened with a ding and Amy and Charles walked into the bullpen, having just returned from chasing a lead for a B&E. 

"Woah, Jake, no offense but you look like garbage," Amy said as she walked to her desk, which was directly across from her boyfriends'.

"Gee, ganks," he said before sneezing into another tissue. "God dammit," he muttered to himself before throwing the tissue in the trash bin.

"Do you want me to bring you some of my homemade chicken soup? It's really good for curing the common cold," Charles said, pulling his rolling chair next to Jakes desk.

"Let me guess, it's got somefing nasty in it. Like, chicken esophagus or somefing," Jake replied, though it was difficult due to his plugged nose.

"No, actually," Charles said.

"Huh,"

"It's a nice mixture of the chicken balls and the feet.-"

"Augh! Charles, dats nasty!" Jake said, scrunching his nose up in disgust, Amy doing the same across from him.

"What? It works and it's so delicious! The balls are the best part, so succulent!"

"Charles! Stop! Talking!" Gina shouted from her desk, finally putting her phone down.

"What is all of the commotion out here?" Holt asked, walking through the doorway of his office.

"Jake is sick and I was just suggesting that I bring him some of my chicken soup to make him feel better," Charles supplied, acting innocent.

"That would be an awful idea," Holt muttered. "Peralta, go home. I do not need you getting the other detecives sick. They can fare without you,"

"But captain, I'm bnot that sick!" Jake protested, slamming his hands down on his desk and slumping back in his chair.

"Santiago, are able to take Peralta home?" Holt asked Amy, ignoring Jakes comment.

"Yes sir, I can do that,"

"Good. You may both have the rest of the day off,"

"I'm fine, doe!" Jake called after the captain who was retreating back to his office.

"C'mon Jake, let's go," Amy said, packing up any stuff she needed to bring home.

Amy stood up and grabbed Jakes arm, pulling him out of his chair and towards the elevator.

"Wait!" He called before running back to his desk and sneezing multiple times into a tissue. "Okay, let's go," 

Amy took hand sanitizer out of her bag and squirted some onto her hands then rubbed it into her boyfriends hands while they waited for the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped on, Amy pressing the button to the lobby floor. As soon as the doors closed, Jake gave up on his act of feeling fine and slumped against Amy, startling her.

"Oh jeez. Jake, why would you want to stay at work if you can barely support yourself standing up??" She asked incredulously as she struggled to hold up the weight of her boyfriend.

Jake just grunted in response, his eyes closed. 

"Okay, I don't want your sickness in my apartment so we're going to your place. Keys," she said, holding her hand out.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled them out, placing them in the palm of her hand. The elevator dinged once again and they headed out to Amy's car, Amy helping him into the seat to make sure he didn't fall over. They drove back to Jake's apartment and got on the elevator, going up to Jake's room. 

Once they got inside, she layed him down on his couch and took off her bag, setting it on the floor by the door. Amy draped a blanket over his body and kissed his forehead gently before walking back over to the door.

"I'm going to head to the store really quick and grab some stuff for you. Don't die while I'm gone, please," she told him, grabbing her purse off if the ground.

"Okay," he muttered weakly into the armrest of the couch, pulling the blanket over himself while breathing through his mouth.

And so Amy left, going to the nearest grocery store and buying a few cans of normal chicken noodle soup, some Benedryl and a case of water bottles. She made her way back and struggled up the stairs with the weight of the items she bought, eventually making it back to Jake's apartment.

She let herself inside and placed the items on the counter, neatly organising the cans so that they would stop rolling around.

"Jake, do you want some soup now or do you want to wait a while?" Amy asked, though she was met with silence.

"Jake?" She called out, turning the corner and exiting the kitchen to find him completely still on the couch, snoring.

She chuckled a little to herself and walked over to the lazy boy chair next to Jakes head, turning on the TV and quietly watching a random show.

An hour and a half later, Jake slowly woke up due to the sounds of the TV, blinkly madly at the sudden light that was recently blocked out by his eyelids. He whined quietly at the ache that was spreading through his body, wanting desperately to fall back asleep and ignore the pain. That wouldn't happen now, though, as Amy noticed he was finally awake.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" She asked, muting the TV.

"Poopy," he said, not having the effort to talk full sentences.

"Want some medicine?" Amy asked, to which Jake nodded slightly at, his eyes closed to block out as much light as possible. "You hungry? I've got chicken noodle soup,"

Jake shot a worried look at Amy, not aware of the fact that she bought cans of soup and that it wasn't Charles' weird soup. At this, Amy laughed.

"Don't worry, it's canned soup," she said, once again laughing at the relief that flowed over Jake face.

He nodded again, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket farther up his body, making only the top of his head and eyes visible. Amy went into the kitchen and started heating up the soup, bringing the cold meds and a water bottle into the living room for the sick man.

Jake sat up slowly and took the meds, chugging half of the water bottle. Now, normally that wouldn't happen but he had remembered reading somewhere that water is somehow healthy for you and that it makes you feel better faster. Amy sat down next to him and grabbed the remote again, scrolling through the channels to find something that Jake would want to watch. 

Amy handed the remote to Jake to pick something while she grabbed his soup from the kitchen, then placed it on the coffee table for him. She chuckled when she noticed that he had used the remote to change the HDMI so that it was on his DVD player, now playing Die Hard. 

And so the pair watched the movie, Jake loudly slurping down the soup. The night was uneventful, mostly filled with the Die Hard marathon and Jake drinking lots of water for the first time in his life. Once the clock hit nine, Jake started dozing off again.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed," Amy said, standing up and helping Jake walk to his bedroom. 

She tucked him under his covers and kissed his forehead, then grabbed another blanket and pillow and layed on the other side of the bed. As much as she didn't want to get sick, she knew that she cared about Jake more, so she cuddled up close to him and stroked his hair as he fell asleep.

Amy sighed in content, appreciating the silence that fell over them. Little did she know that the silence would not be long lived as Jake would be feeling better the next morning and talking and joking just as loud as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was good enough!
> 
> -StrangerWill17


	5. Captain Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for nora andromeda "hi! could you do a fic where jake gets hurt and there is some dad! holt :) thank you !!"
> 
> I gotchu fam!

Jake loved Die Hard, everyone knew that. However, there were times when Jake loved Die Hard just a little too much. And today was one of those times. It started normal, what with Jake arriving late for work, doing boring paperwork, and annoying Santiago at the desk across from him. It was around lunchtime when it began.l It started with Holt giving a drug bust case to Jake, then turned into Holt not trusting Jake with such a case. Holt worked the case with him and everything seemed like it was going to turn out fine. And then came the hostage situation. Jake, without asking permission first (why would he? He's Jake Peralta), took this opportunity to climb through the vents and achieve the Die Hard moment that he had given to Charles in the hostage situation at the supermarket at Christmas. What Jake didn't account for, however, was the size of the vents, which led to him getting stuck and making a lot of noise trying to get free. As you can imagine, that alerted the dealers, ultimately leading to Jake getting shot.

Jake couldn't remember much after that. It was quite a large blur, filled with lots of shouting, more gunshots, and then him getting pulled out of the vents by an emergency crew. When Jake came to, he found himself laying in a hospital bed with his shoulder aching. 

"Ah, you're awake," a deep voice said from beside him, starling him.

"Oh Jesus, captain. You scared me,"

Holt was silent for a tense moment, looking intently at Jake's shoulder. Then, he spoke, "What the hell were you thinking, Peralta?? You nearly got yourself killed, not to mention the fact that you could have blown the case! The D.A. is furious,"

Jake winced at the loud volume of Holt's voice. "Could you please be a bit quieter, sir? My head is killing me,"

"Maybe it'll finish the job that the bullet failed to do. Peralta, this mistake nearly got both you and I fired. Had I not have reasoned with the commissioner, we would have both been jobless! Thanks to me, you only have two weeks paid suspension,"

"I'm sorry sir, I just thought th-"

"Exactly. You thought. You should not have thought, you should have stayed put at your post where I put you!"

At this, Jake was silent. He didn't know how to respond without sounding stupid. His reason for doing what he did was stupid, so he knew better than to try to give an excuse for why he did what he did and risk getting in even more trouble.

"Since there is no one to take you home and make sure you don't injure yourself further once you get released, I will be taking you back to your apartment," Holt explained, standing up from his chair beside Jake's bed.

"Okay," Jake responded quietly.

Jake watched Holt leave then room before he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Suddenly, all of the times that Holt had said that he was proud of Jake seemed to melt into nothing as the feeling that came with hearing those words was replaced by a dark, unhappy feeling. He hated the fact that he acted so compulsively, not thinking before jumping headfirst into the deep waters of bad choices. He wanted Holt to be proud of him, something his real father never was, but instead had made him even more disappointed.

-

A few days had passed and Jake was cleared to go home, given a bit of pain medication for his shoulder to take should he need it. Holt had brought a spare change of clothes for Jake to change into. Once Jake was changed and had gone to the washroom, they left the hospital and got into a squad car that Holt had borrowed from the precinct. The entire car ride from the hospital to Jake's house was filled with deafening silence, one that made Jake very uncomfortable. The ride didn't last too long, thankfully, and as soon as they had parked Jake hopped out of the vehicle and walked straight into the lobby of his building, wanting to get to his apartment as soon as he could so that Holt could leave and he wouldn't have to feel so nervous and uncomfortable anymore.

Jake unlocked his apartment door and walked inside, blushing slightly at the fact that Holt was going to see just how messy his apartment was. Holt followed him into the apartment and if he was judging Jake, you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Well, I best head back to the precinct. Get some rest, Jacob," Holt said before turning back around and heading back out the door.

"Sir, wait," Jake said, taking a quick step forward and holding out his good arm to stop his captain from leaving. When Holt had turned around and put all of his attention back on Jake, Jake balked. What was he going to say? He wanted to apologize but he wasn't sure how he was going to go about it. Jake mentally cursed himself for not preparing for a moment like this beforehand.

"Yes, Peralta?" Holt asked, breaking the younger man out of his thoughts.

"I... I just wanted to apologize. You know, for the way I acted without thinking," Jake said, deciding that the sooner he spat it out, the sooner Holt would leave. "I made a dumb choice and you got in trouble for it. It wasn't fair,"

"Why did you do it, Peralta?"

At this question, Jake panicked. He didn't know whether to just tell the truth and make himself seem weak and stupid or to lie and possibly get in even more trouble or make Holt even more mad at him. Deciding the first option was probably better, Jake explained himself.

"I just wanted to do something epic, you know? Like, solve the case and stuff so you would be proud of me," Jake said sheepishly, getting quieter the more he talked.

"Well, getting shot in the shoulder was not the best way to go about it," Holt said, his face remaining emotionless.

"I know, okay, I know! It's just, that seemed like the best option while still looking cool and I just did it without thinking," Jake said, starting to get legitimately upset. "My dad never told me he was proud of me and so when you did that first time, it was the weirdest feeling ever. It was that moment that, when I felt what I did, I realized that no one had ever told me that they were proud of me. It's stupid but I wanted to feel that way again. I wanted to feel that happy, jittery feeling that I felt when you told me you were proud of me because it made me feel good! It made me feel like... maybe I wasn't so damn useless," Jake told Holt, his voice loud but not quite shouting.

Tears filled Jake's eyes, though he didn't notice until one slid down his cheek. He aggressively wiped it away and looked down at the ground, mad at himself for crying in front of his captain and father-figure. Jake didn't notice Holt walking towards him until he felt a pair of arms pull him into an embrace, startling him slightly. Jake was frozen for a moment, not too sure about what was happening or how to respond.

"Sir, are you hugging me?" Jake asked, his face smushed against the other man's chest, making his words sound funny.

Holt stayed silent and, after a few more seconds, pulled out of the hug. "I am proud of you, Peralta, but nearly getting yourself killed is not the way to go about making people proud of you," Holt said quietly, looking into Jake's once again tear-filled eyes. "Do you understand?"

Jake nodded and smiled a bit, sniffling a little.

"Anyways, I must get back to the precinct. I have already taken longer than I thought I would to drop you off," Holt said, turning around and walking back to the door. "I will see you in eleven days, Peralta. Make sure you get plenty of rest,"

"Yes, sir," Jake saluted.

As soon as the door closed, Jake let a large smile take over his face as he walked into his bedroom to have a nap. Holt was proud of him. As far as Jake was concerned, his real dad could suck it because Holt was a better dad than Roger had ever been and will ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is! I've Never written Dad!Holt before so I hope it was what you wanted.


	6. What Happened After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a request from Name "Could you write about how the active shooter situation (5x20 show me going) affected Rosa? I need some sweet sweet Rosa angst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, as I was writing this I realized that some of you reading this might get confused. No, this is not Jake x Rosa! They are only 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴! Jake is married to Amy!

"𝘋𝘪𝘢𝘻 3118 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘔𝘦 𝘎𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨"

When Rosa told Jake that she didn't want to talk about the day because it was a rough one, she wasn't sure she really meant it. Yes, Rosa was a badass who didn't like talking about feelings but sometimes talking did make a person feel batter. So, later that night after drinking in silence, Rosa had gone home and drank even more alcohol straight from the bottles in her liquor cabinet. After successfully getting herself so drunk to the point she could barely stand, Rosa made a phone call to a friend who she knew she could trust to keep her secrets if she asked, someone who she trusted with her life.

"𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰?" Jake's voice spoke groggily through the speaker of Rosa's phone.

"Can you come over?" Rosa asked, talking slowly as she wasn't sure if she was going to throw up or not.

"𝘶𝘩... 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?" He asked her, sheets rustling in the background from him getting out of his bed.

"...No," Rosa's voice cracked, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Rosa heard a few voices in the background, one belonging to Amy who was asking is everything was okay, to which Jake replied that it was and that Rosa wanted to talk to him. Rosa respected him a little more when he kept the details to a minimum. "𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘜𝘮, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵... 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵. 𝘐'𝘮...𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩," Jake replied, not really sure how to respond to Rosa having emotions.

And so Jake rushed over to her apartment, her having texted her address to him as he got in his car. He arrived shortly and got up to her apartment as quickly as he could, knowing that something had to be seriously wrong if Rosa was crying. 

"Rosa?" Jake spoke as he knocked on the door, keeping his voice down so as to not disturb any of her neighbors.

When all he heard was quiet sniffling, he opened the door and found Rosa sitting on her kitchen floor with a half bottle of booze in her hand, eyes red from crying.

"Oh boy," He muttered.

Jake closed the door behind himself and walked over to Rosa, sitting down on the floor next to her and waited. He wasn't sure if she wanted to start talking right away or if she wanted to sit in silence for a few minutes, but he surely wasn't expecting her to throw herself into his arms and on his shoulder. Sure, Jake knew Detective Rosa Diaz, but this was just Rosa Diaz, his friend. This Rosa Diaz was still tough, but she was only human.

Jake shushed her gently and rubbed her arm, holding her in his arms in an attempt to help her stop crying. He knew she hated crying. After a while, Rosa calmed down, her tears falling less frequently, and her breathing more even.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jake spoke gently.

After a few seconds of silence, Rosa nodded a yes in response. She sniffled a little and sat back up, leaning against the cupboard doors. She stared up at the ceiling not knowing where to start, thankful that Jake was being as patient as he was. Even though he was quite hyperactive and never serious at work, if the issue was serious, he was no doubt calm and serious about it.

"I thought I was gonna die," Rosa croaked out, still not looking at Jake even though he was looking at her. "I-I-I heard gunshots and every. Single. Time. I thought they were towards me. Oh God, Jake I don't wanna die," She said before looking at Jake with fresh tears building in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jake hugged Rosa again. "You're not going to die, okay?"

"You don't know that! Every day, with this job, we are risking our lives and one of these times we aren't going to be so lucky and make it through the entire day,"

"I do know that, alright? Rosa, you're a tough bad-ass who doesn't take anything from anyone. If anyone on the squad has, like, no chance of dying, it's you. You're going to be the one to make it to the end of the day, any day," Jake said, doing his best to reassure her.

Rosa sniffled a little before pulling back out of the hug and looking Jake in the eyes. "Really? You promise?"

"I promise," He replied. When Rosa was sad and as drunk as she was, it was something that could really catch anyone off guard. She was less of a closed-off robot and more of a human with human emotions and human fears. Luckily for Jake, this was the second time he had seen Rosa this way, so he wasn't too surprised.

Rosa leaned her head on Jake's shoulder and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Jake's breathing. Once he was sure that she was all the way asleep, Jake picked Rosa up carefully and carried her to her room, laying her on her bed and tucking her under the covers. He made sure she was still asleep before he went to the kitchen and quietly cleaned up the alcohol bottles before leaving and going back home.

\--

The next day, Rosa walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand. She glanced over at Jake's desk, nodding at the man -who nodded back- and walked to her own desk. And so she got to work, going about her life as though nothing of the previous night had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: to everyone who has requested something, I am doing my best to write them quickly for you! Online school's a bitch and on top of that, my parents want me to go outside *vomits* so I am doing my best! Thank you to everyone who is being patient with me, I really do appreciate it so much!
> 
> I really hope this is what you wanted, and if not then there is more Rosa angst coming up!


	7. I'm Sorry (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT A/N

Okay, let me start off by saying that I am no longer into Brooklyn Nine-Nine, sadly. I have once again found I am obsessed with Pentatonix (if you don't know who they are then give me your email and I will send you a very detailed slideshow about everything you need to know about Pentatonix that I made myself :D)

For those who have requests: I am so sorry! I tried my best to write them but I have no motivation what-so-ever. I spent two days writing one short paragraph and I even took some extra time to try and think of ways to write the requests but I couldn't think of any way and it became more of a chore than a hobby.

For those reading the series: I am also very sorry. I got a lot of kind and supportive comments from you guys about how excited you are for this book!

I might come back to this series in the future if I am ever into Brooklyn Nine-Nine again, but I have no promises that I will.

I am once again so sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me!!

-StrangerWill17


End file.
